


Your Night With Them

by Ariesjette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Incest, M/M, Prostitution, Scenting, Sex Work, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, but not really, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: You are hired for the night by two men.





	Your Night With Them

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request. Hope you enjoy. I don't really write supernatural fanfic cuz I don't watch it but Jared and Jensen are too hot to pass this up.

You was going out on a call. Mr. B said it was two guys who needed someone kinky. They were at some cheap motel (of course they were. No one from the Four Seasons hires you ha). All Mr B said that they were from out of town and needed some relief. You made your way to the hotel. Room….ummm… 13? Yeah, that was it. You knocked at the door and was greeted by a tall sweaty man with long brown hair and pretty eyes. He gave you a weak but interested smile. “Dean they're here!” the tall man hollered into the cramped room, eyes not leaving you. He leaned against the door frame. Seemingly undressing you with his eyes. The scent he gave off was amazing. A soft sweet spice emanated from his pits, that were clearly visible from his stained wife-beater. 

“Let em in Sam!” you heard someone being said with a chuckle from behind the man you now know is named Sam. 

Sam let's you into the room. It's filthy. Besides the general griminess of the hotel itself. You see duffle bags, undies, and clutter strewn across the room. You've seen worse though. You are stunned by the other man. Dean right? He's tall too, muscular, similar pretty eyes. He's in a ratty old jockstrap. You drool. Sam got undressed behind you. He begins to tough you. He helped you to pull off your shirt. He's rough. He pushes you. You land on your knees in front of Dean. You're still wonky on the names. Dean gives the cockiest smirk. He pushes your face onto his crotch. Sweat and musk fill your nostrils. It's amazing. The sweat was amazing. You burrow your face to get more of it. You lick the bulge. SWAT. He smacked you. Fuck. “That's not for you…” he warned. You respected it. You know how people can be. WINCHESTERS that was apparent on the guest list. Husbands. You know that's how some couples work. This couple fell in the 'gays find guys who look like them' bracket. You didn't mind it. Sam pulled your hair and spat on your face. “It's been a long day slut. We needed a foot slave.” Dean ordered. That you could do. Feet were your thing.

They lay on the single bed, feet hanging off the edge of the bed. They removed the rest of their clothes. The began kissing. You took that as your cue. You take off their combat boots. Stink. So much stink. It was awesome. Your nostrils burned. The scent was potent and masculine. Sam smelled a little dank. You sniff deeply. It's warming to you. You hear gagging. Dean is sucking Sam's cock. Okay you know exactly where you are. Just an accessory to their fuck. You massage their feet one by one. The moaning gets louder. You pull off their socks. They have such pretty feet. You figured with the duffle bags and general filth that they were working class and not that worried about hygiene yet their feet were in pristine condition. The scent was purer now. Amazing. Heady. You lose your self to the scent. "Come on bitch do your job!" Sam jerked his foot. You massage harder. He sighs. You're doing better. You are so horny. You see a shoe on the floor. You put it between your leg and rut against it. It gave you the right amount of friction. The men above you gave a good show. Sam had reached over to jack Dean off. Moans and exhales were loud in the silence of the room. You suck on Dean's left toe with vigour. Salt and the same foot musk filled your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks to aerate the sweaty toe. You took in all the notes it gave off both scent and taste wise. You are having a ball. You move on to the next two smaller toes. You suck the flavour from each morsel. You move on to Sam's slightly larger foot. It tasted acidic and leathery. It was clear who went most often without socks. You move down each toe. You are eager trying to fit all 5 toes on Sam's right foot. You sucked on the heel of each of their foot. Rough yes but soaked with tasty sweat. You realised your night would soon come to an end when you heard Sam cum. His toes curled in you mouth, it was so erotic to feel his lust reach its peak. 

You continue your worship. Dean was still left and was being worked on by Sam. You decide to help by going full on massaging, licking and sniffing Dean's feet. Dean's toes began to curl too. He shook as he shot onto his pale chest. Sam licked it off and audibly swallowed the load. They cuddled more while you massaged. 

“Your money's on the table… don't take anything else…” you were a little insulted that you'd steal their money but…….. you would steal 4 things from them, as you do with most once off customers. One sock from both and both of the used underwear. You stuffed them into your pockets, they were near passed out and never noticed. You take the $30 from the table and leave. The night was cold but you took the short cut back. 

You got home and your underwear was soaked from the horniness. You undress and look at your prizes. The socks were still wet and smelly. You put them in a Ziploc bag and sniff it like an addict while masturbating. You look at the two pairs of underwear. They both seem super old. Dean's one has his name and ‘ WINCHESTER Wrestling 1997 ’ in a small label stitched to the lining, and Sam's one had 'WINCHESTER Wrestling 1997'. Wait. If your math was done correctly they couldn't have been together with the same surname at that time, they'd be in high school. A very strange thought crossed your mind but you. This was really weird. But you were to horny and exhausted to think now. You cummed and went to bed. 

Mr B asked you the next morning "How was it?" That's a little strange considering he almost never did. You ask why is he interested. "Well incest isn't something you do daily?" He responds annoyed. Whoa, holy shit they were brothers! You were thrown for a loop. You were however instantly more horny!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading! You can send in requests on my tumblr. Stinkloverdude.tumblr.com  
> COMMENT PLEASE AND LEAVE KUDOS.


End file.
